


Meta-Textual, My Dear Watson

by Elvichar



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has sold the rights to his blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta-Textual, My Dear Watson

“They’ve bought the rights to my blog,” John said, sipping the bitter Greg had bought for him.

They had been coming to the pub regularly since the... incident. There were very few other ways they would have seen each other otherwise, and John didn’t like losing touch with any more people than he could help.

“They? They who?” Lestrade frowned.

“Hollywood. Well, when I say Hollywood, I mean the Americans. TV, not a film - I don’t know whether a film would work, unless they maybe cast some really big name actor as Sherlock and set it in the past. Don’t know.”

“Ooh - you’re going to be on telly then?” Lestrade said, semi-sarcastically, but with all the appearance of genuine enthusiasm.

“Well obviously I’m not going to be in it. Don’t know how I could be unless I appear at the beginning pretending to be Alfred Hitchcock ‘this next story concerns the strange disappearance of...’,” John coughed. “No, I’m not in it. As a matter of fact they have come up with a bit of an odd casting choice for me.”

“Really? Who? Someone impossibly good looking or something?” Lestrade smirked.

“Haha! No, actually that woman from Ally McBeal is going to be me.” John said nonchalantly, fully aware that he was in for a ribbing for this.

“Ally McBeal is going to be you?” Lestrade chuckled in disbelief.

“No, not her, the other one. Not the one with the hair, the other one.”

“I didn’t really watch it, sorry. Bit surprised you know what it is and all. Oh, wait a minute. The one from Thirty Rock or the one married to Ellen?”

John shrugged. “No. Neither of them, I don’t think anyway. No the one who was in Shanghai Noon.”

Lestrade snorted. “The one who played Princess Pei Pei?”

“Um, yes. I think so.” John took another, bigger, swig of beer and looked down at the table.

"You realise everyone is going to start calling you Princess now, don’t you?” Lestrade said.

“Yes, I am fully aware I will get teased for this for all time.”

“So - did they cast you as a girl so they could have a love interest for the Sherlock character?”

“Oh!” John said. He hadn’t particularly considered this aspect, just taken the money and said he wanted no more do do with the project. He had explicitly said they could do what they wanted with it. It was still too painful to get any more involved than he had to. “Oh, dear.”

“It was a very - how shall I put this - ‘romantic’ friendship you two had.” Lestrade said, cautiously.

A fair time had passed and John was used to all the speculation now. Just about. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I suppose it was.”

“Maybe they will go the other way and make her completely uninterested in him and he in her. You know, the exact opposite of reality!”

“Watch it! Skating on very thin ice, now.” John said, though he wasn’t really offended. He knew Greg was kidding. Sort of kidding. Mostly anyway.

“Well I’ll look out for that, when it comes on the telly,” Lestrade said. “And I’ll make sure everyone watches! Who’s playing Sherlock anyway?”

“That guy who was in that film with Jude Law. The really low budget British thing that came out ages ago.”

“Don’t think I know it. Jude Law, eh? He would make an interesting you too. You’re the spitting image!”

“Again, very funny." Not for the first time, John wished Sherlock was here to be disgruntled on his behalf. Though he would very likely be annoyed at John for selling their story rather than at Lestrade for mocking John. Still it would be amusing to see Sherlock’s reaction to the casting. Sherlock’s vanity would no doubt be appeased by the choices for him at least.

“Well at least this will go even further in making Sherlock into the hero and clearing his name once and for all. I imagine everyone will be thrilled by the no doubt hot romance between television Holmes and Watson. Though I expect people are really going to speculate even more than ever.”

“Yes,” John sighed. It was good he could see the funny side now because, he realised with sudden, startling clarity, nobody was ever going to let this go.

End


End file.
